


Setting Sun

by codnchips93



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Absolute fluff, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codnchips93/pseuds/codnchips93
Summary: Kara is frustrated and Lena can't stop smiling





	Setting Sun

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1am and it's my first ever fic so if there's mistakes I apologize. Enjoy and leave feedback if you fancy it! Night

She’s so animated, waving her arms around while she talks with that frustrated little crinkle between her brows. Lena _can’t for the life of her_ concentrate on what she’s saying, not with the setting sun shining an orange glow through the long windows behind her. It just highlights her beauty so perfectly.

Try as she might Lena finds that she gets lost in Kara sometimes. She never means to, her goddess of a best friend manages to engage her in both intelligence and conversation, but sometimes with the perfect moment like this one right now it just happens. Her golden complexion is smoothed out by the evening light, the shadows catching on that perfect little mark on her forehead; her glasses bobbing up and down as she gets continually more energetic in her movements; golden curls that have fallen loose from her ponytail framing her face. Lena is struck with the need to reach out and touch them. Recently it’s all too familiar a feeling.

Not sure what lead them to this moment, Lena tries to recall why Kara seems so frustrated but can’t bring her mind away long enough to process the thought. They are in her office, that much she can remember in her haze, so she assumes it has something to do with her terrible workaholic habits. (Cause of many a frustration she’s sure.)

She’s so lost in the moment that it takes a few seconds to register that Kara has stopped talking and is frowning at her, that look alone is enough to bring her back to the present.

“I’m trying to complain about your terrible eating habits, _or lack of_ , why are you _SMILING_ at me right now?!” Kara expression transitions from a confused frown to The Pout™ and it just makes Lena smile more adoringly at her.

“I think I’m in love with you.” Lena says without thinking, filter all but non-existent at this point. She coughs to clear her throat, “Sorry, darling, what was it you were saying about my eating habits? I know I physically need to eat but sometimes lunch just gets lost amidst the piles of paperwork you know ho-“

“Wait! Wait, wait, wait….g-go back a second? You’re in love with me?” Lena’s eyes flick suddenly back to Kara’s face from where she had tried to disconnect their gazes. Kara’s expression now is one Lena can’t read for once and it startles her. Her face has settled somewhere between shocked and was that…hopeful? No, surely not…

“I…um…I…yes?..” A blush had spread from her cheeks and she was practically beet red and trying to avoid direct eye contact at all costs. Lena wasn’t sure when it had happened, the transition of her feelings from platonic to something more romantic, maybe they were never platonic to start with considering her lack of female friends in general to gather data from. Either way, she was not going to run away now despite the risks. She was a businesswoman after all, not to mention a Luthor, bravery was basically in the job description. She hoped Kara wouldn’t leave her, not after all the promises and belief in her.

What she wasn’t expecting was the silence. Kara reaching up to adjust her glasses, her mouth opening and closing a few times but no sounds coming out. She looked practically antsy in her pale blue button up and black slacks, as if she needed to move yet couldn’t. It seemed like an eternity with Lena stuck glancing between Kara and the office door, not knowing how long this bravery of hers would last if Kara didn’t say something soon.

Before she could contemplate her get away however, there was a _whoosh_ of air and Kara was gone. The space that less than a second ago was occupied by one Kara Danvers was now empty, instead there was now a continuous, insistent knocking on the balcony door behind her. Turning, her hand came to cover her mouth as she released a surprised breath.

Kara was standing behind the glass, her shirt now undone showing the full regalia of the red, yellow and blue of her crest to the CEO, looking sheepish and waving rather awkwardly with one hand and holding a bouquet of red and yellow roses in her hand.

“Surprise…?”

Kara opens the balcony door and takes a couple shuffling steps towards Lena, who is still stood stock still, her embarrassment from moments ago long forgotten amid this new revelation. “I know this is sudden…and probably a lot to take in, but I just couldn’t tell you I love you back without having told you this too so-“Lena kisses her, knowing they need to talk but as cute as the rambling is it isn’t going to help the situation.

Besides, now that she knows what it feels like to kiss Kara, have Kara’s hands holding her waist and her own hands buried in the blonde curls that caused the mess in the first place, there’s not much else she’d rather be doing in this moment. _Kara loves her too._ Kara is _supergirl_!

With that thought she pulls back for air, resting her forehead against Kara’s and just holding eachother close.

“So does this mean you’ll at least _try_ to remember to eat from now on?” Kara whispers into the space between their mouths, a smile on her face.

Lena laughs. Her grin isn’t leaving anytime soon either.


End file.
